


Männynraikas

by Beelsebutt



Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [51]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Parody, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, alaikäiset hahmot, parodiaseksi
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-20
Updated: 2005-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: "Harry, toisinaan on aika puhua, toisinaan on aika toimia. Nyt on ehdottomasti aika toimia", Cedric sanoi hengästyneesti Harryn kaulaa vasten.FanFic100-haasteeseen: 51. Vesi
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708429
Kudos: 2





	Männynraikas

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitin tämän 2005 sen jälkeen, kun näin Goblet of Fire leffan. Huomautan, että tämä ficci sijoittuu Liekehtivän pikarin aikoihin, jolloin Harry on 14-vuotias ja Cedric 17-vuotias. Näin ollen varoitus alaikäiseen sekaantumisesta! Huumorin varjolla tosin 8)
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Harry oli saanut Myrtin lähtemään valvojaoppilaiden kylpyhuoneesta sanomalla, että halusi peseytyä rauhassa. Hän oli tosin joutunut lupautumaan käymään Myrtin vessassa seuraavana päivänä, jotta oli saanut tämän oikeasti lähtemään, mutta ei aikonut pitää lupaustaan. Häntä ei huvittanut lainkaan kokea toista lähentely-yritystä kuolleelta tytöltä.

Hän valutti hieman vaaleanpunaista kuplavaahtoa altaaseen ja hieroi sitä itseensä. Hän tuoksui nyt aivan ruusuiselta eikä, kumma kyllä, pannut tuoksua pahakseen. Oli mukavaa, ettei aina tarvinnut olla niin poikamainen ja karski kuin yhteiskunta eli muut oppilaat häneltä odotti.

Yhtäkkiä ovi avautui, ja hän sukelsi paniikissa kaulaa myöten veden alle. Ruusuntuoksuisen höyryn läpi hän erotti epäselvän hahmon, jolla oli keltainen kylpytakki avonaisen viittansa alla. Harry pärskähti, kun kupla hajosi hänen kasvojensa edessä ja ruiskautti vaahtolientä hänen nenäänsä. Hänen tasapainonsa altaan reunasta petti, ja hän upposi veteen vetäen hyvän verran lämmintä vettä keuhkoihinsa. Hän pulpahti pintaan kakoen ja yskien raivokkaasti ja yritti samaan aikaan sekä hengittää että saada keuhkonsa tyhjiksi vedestä.

Altaan toiselta reunalta kuului loiskahdus, ja veden pinta keinahti Harryn pään yläpuolelle. Hetken kuluttua vahvat kädet tarttuivat häneen ja nostivat hänet altaan reunalle. Joku punnersi hänet lämpimille kaakeleille ja seurasi itse perässä. Seuraavaksi Harry huomasikin, että se joku oli kääntänyt hänet vatsalleen ja paineli hänen selkäänsä. Tuoksuvaa vettä purskui hänen sieraimistaan ja suustaan, kun hänen keuhkonsa tyhjenivät jokaisen painalluksen myötä.

Hän päästi voimattoman äännähdyksen.

"Lrmphmbrllrlrlll."

Painelu loppui, ja Harry oli kiitollinen, että oli saanut viestinsä sanottua ymmärrettävästi. Samassa hänet käännettiin selälleen, ja hänen suulleen painautui toinen suu. Se joku puhalsi ilmaa hänen keuhkoihinsa, ja hän oli haljeta! Hädissään hän yritti kakoa ja pyristellä, mutta sai vain aikaiseksi, että hänen kielensä osui niihin toisiin huuliin. Se toinen jäykistyi paikoilleen ja kohosi hieman hänen päältään.

Hän puhalsi liiat ilmat pois keuhkoistaan kiitollisena ja koetti tihrustaa vettyneiden silmäripsiensä välistä, kuka hänen pelastajansa oli, mutta ehti nähdä vain vilauksen ruskeita hiuksia, kun huulet painautuivat jälleen hänen omilleen; tällä kertaa pehmeämmin ja tuoden myös kuuman kielen mukanaan. Tuo joku suuteli häntä taitavasti tutkien jokaisen sopukan.

Hänen kielensä oli automaattisesti leikissä mukana, ja hän hengitti raskaasti sen jonkun suuhun. Hänen kätensä etsiytyivät automaattisesti tuntemattomaan, paljaaseen selkään ja sivelivät väreileviä lihaksia, kulkeutuivat jykevän niskan kautta hiuksiin, jotka olivat lyhyet ja kovin pehmeät. Hän tajusi hämärästi että vartalo, joka painautui häntä vasten, oli kovin maskuliininen, mutta ei se oikeastaan häntä haitannut. Hänen mielessään oli useinkin vieraillut yksi jos toinen Tylypahkan nuorista pojankoltiaisista. Hän räpytteli hieman silmiään ja vetäytyi suudelmasta. Hän halusi nähdä pelastajansa.

"Cedric?" Harryn äänestä kuulsi hämmästyneisyys.

"Harry, toisinaan on aika puhua, toisinaan on aika toimia. Nyt on ehdottomasti aika toimia", Cedric sanoi hengästyneesti Harryn kaulaa vasten. "En minä ihan turhan takia sinua järjestänyt tänne, missä saamme olla rauhassa, valittu, poika-joka-elää, huispausmestari..."

Harryn reittä vasten painautui jotain, joka tuntui hetki hetkeltä suuremmalta, ja hänet valtasi puhdasverinen himo. Hän kietoi jalkansa Cedricin ympärille ja veti tämän kunnolla päälleen. Cedricin kalu painui kuumana vasten hänen vatsaansa ja sai hänet huokaamaan pitkään ja värisevästi. Kukaan ei ollut saanut koskaan häntä tuntemaan tällaista, mutta toisaalta, kyseessä olikin Cedric: Tylypahkan kolmivelhoturnajaisten virallinen edustaja; poika, jonka perään kaikki kuolasivat — sekä tytöt että pojat.

Harry oli jo täysin kovana, ja kun Cedric liikahti hieman sivummalle saaden heidän elimensä painautumaan toisiaan vasten, hän huusi ääneen. Cedric kohottautui käsiensä varaan ja hieroi seisokkiaan nopein liikkein allaan makaavaa märkää Harrya vasten.

"Pidätkö tästä?" hän sanoi katkonaisella äänellä ja nuolaisi Harryn leukaa.

"Ummm..."

Harry oli liian kiihottunut vastatakseen, mutta hänen reaktionsa puhuivat omaa kieltään. Cedric hymyili leveästi. Hän oli saavuttanut voittonsa! Hän oli halunnut saada Harryn, ja nyt tämä makasi hänen allaan täysin valmiina. Hän hieroi kevyesti Harryn nännejä, ja tämän huulilta purkautui pienoinen valitus. Cedric, edelleenkin hymyillen, nousi polvilleen Harryn jalkojen väliin. Hän kuljetti peukaloitaan Harryn vatsalta navalle ja otti sitten tukevan otteen tämän lantiosta. Harryn kalu sykähteli hänen kasvojensa edessä, ja hän hengitti sen päähän katsoen samalla Harrya silmiin.

Harry kiihottui, jos mahdollista, vielä enemmän.

"Cedric", hän aneli haroen käsillään Cedricin ruskeaa, märkää tukkaa.

"Harry", Cedric henkäisi kalun päähän.

Harry ähkäisi ja koetti kohottaa lanteitaan, mutta ei kyennyt, sillä Cedricin kädet naulitsivat hänet lattiaan. Samassa Cedric nuolaisi Harryn terskan päätä.

Putkenmutkassa istuva Myrtti havahtui hekumallisista ajatuksistaan, joita hallitsi tietty mustatukkainen poika, kun kuuli karmean karjaisun. Hän suorastaan säikähti ja lipui aivan mutkan pohjalle miettien, saisiko pian jonkun toisen haamun seurakseen. Varmastikin joku oli tapettu varsin julmalla tavalla. Hän lähti lipumaan pitkin putkea kohti paikkaa, mistä arveli huudon kuulleensa.

Hän päätyi loppujen lopuksi tuttuun hanaan, josta oli vasta poistunut. Hän oli jälleen valvojaoppilaiden kylpyhuoneessa.

Hän kurkisti, vieläkö Harry oli paikalla. Ehkä jokin otus oli tappanut Harryn, jolloin tämä voisi jäädä hänen kanssaan kummittelemaan Tylypahkan vesijohtojärjestelmään. Hän kihersi itsekseen ja työnsi finnisen nenänsä hanasta. Näky, jonka hän näki, sai hänet värjääntymään poskiltaan tummanhopeaiseksi.

Marmorilattian reunalla, pienellä tekoruohomättäällä, makasi selällään juuri se poika, jonka hän halusikin nähdä: Harry Potter. Tämän kasvoilla oleva ilme oli sekin Myrtin toivelistan ensimmäisenä: punehtuneet kasvot kuvastivat suunnatonta nautintoa. Harryn jalat olivat toisen pojan ympärillä, jalkaterät lukkiutuneina tiukasti tämän selän taakse, ja se toinen poika nytki kummallisesti samaan tahtiin Harryn kanssa. He myös vaikersivat molemmat.

Myrtti katsoi järkyttyneenä, kun poika, jonka hän tunnisti Puuskupuhin valvojaoppilaaksi, kumartui suutelemaan hänen Harryaan. Myrtin silmät olivat pullahtaa ulos kuopistaan, kun Harry upotti kyntensä toisen pojan selkään tämän viedessä toisen kätensä Harryn... miehiselle elimelle ja liikutellessa kättään elimellä samaan tahtiin oman nykimisensä kanssa. Yhtäkkiä molemmat pojat huusivat lähes yhteen ääneen ja valahtivat makaamaan vierekkäin kietoen vielä kätensä toistensa ympärille.

Myrtti vetäytyi kauhistuneena takaisin hanaan ja painui putkenmutkaansa murjottamaan. Epäreilua, Harry tykkäsi pojista.


End file.
